


Стандартная процедура

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [21]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cadet Christopher Pike, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Season 2, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Коммандер Тайлер отправляется на вполне стандартную для агентов Секции 31 миссию и встречает там старого знакомого.





	Стандартная процедура

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, возможно вообще АТГ. Обоснуй может подхрамывать.

Капитан Пайк снова не ответил на сообщение. Эш разочарованно отложил падд. С тех пор как они прибыли на Землю после битвы с Контролем Эш хотел поговорить с Пайком. Может быть пригласить выпить чего-нибудь.  
  
С одной стороны, Эшу было страшно вот так запросто проявлять инициативу, а с другой — между ним и Пайком точно проскочила искра и ему хотелось разобраться в том, что могло из нее разгореться. Даже если это была бы просто дружба — кажется Эш согласен и на это. Он не настаивал.  
  
Прямо сейчас перед Эшем стоял лейтенант, имя которого он еще не запомнил. Реорганизация Секции 31 шла полным ходом и новые люди появлялись то тут, то там. Секция активно вербовала агентов из разных отделов Звездного Флота — после того как Контроль выкосил большую часть оперативников каждый офицер был на счету.  
  
Лейтенант рассказывал Эшу о новом поручении, пришедшем с самой верхушки разведки Звездного Флота.  
  
— Это стандартная процедура, — произнес он.  
  
Эш смотрел на описание операции на падде. Теперь он как коммандер, чуть ли не главный агент Секции мог выполнять самые сложные и засекреченные задания. Но то, о чем говорилось в падде мягко говоря выходило за пределы «сложного». Это было что-то совершенно невообразимое.  
  
«Стандартная процедура» как выразился лейтенант заключалась в том, чтобы, используя одну из модифицированных технологий Секции совершить путешествие во времени для извлечения важных данных. Получить информацию в настоящем оказалось невозможным — ученый что должен был передать свои разработки Секции погиб так и не поделившись своими разработками. И вот теперь Эшу предстояло отправиться в прошлое и забрать если не сами данные, то ключи шифрования к ним.  
  
Действительно очень стандартно.  
  
Эш хотел спросить лейтенанта о том, что же за технология использовалась для путешествия, но подозревал, что уже знает ответ. Если Лиланд и родители Майкл разрабатывали костюм с расширенными возможностями путешествия во времени, значит у Секции могли быть подобные разработки более специфического характера. Знай команда Дискавери об этом раньше возможно и создание костюма для прыжков Майкл заняло гораздо меньше времени. Эш даже не удивлялся тому, что впервые слышал о подобном — вряд ли кто-то стал ему рассказывать, будь у него даже допуск.  
  
Зато теперь перед ним открылось так много дверей, что ответы сыпались как из рога изобилия.  
  
Технический отдел Секции был крайне немногословен. Специалисты лишь объяснили Эшу как работать с технологией, которая выглядела как плотный широкий браслет — что внутри Эш даже не представлял, но уж слишком это все напоминало ту самую ситуацию с Маддом и его кристаллом времени. Список контактов на случай непредвиденной ситуации включал в себя только одно имя — связной, судя по всему вулканец. К нему Эш мог направиться за помощью.  
  
— У вас будет ровно две недели, чтобы найти объект и получить необходимое, — рассказал один из техников. — После этого времени вас вернет в наше время без какого-либо предупреждения.  
  
Эш покрутил в руках браслет и задумался — стоило ли связаться с кем-нибудь, просто поговорить, может быть попрощаться. Отчего-то эта миссия не казалась ему безопасной, как и любые другие путешествия во времени. Но раз уж он принял командование — значит принял и сопутствующие риски.  
  
Тем более что теперь Эш мог разве что сделать звонок на Кронос. И то это было весьма нежелательно — подставлять Л’Релл лишний раз ему не хотелось.  
  
С этими мыслями Эш надел браслет и отправился в один из ангаров Секции, где располагалась специальная платформа для перемещений — со стороны все это выглядело как стандартный транспортатор, но судя по тому сколько охраны было вокруг, все не так просто, как казалось.

***

Когда воздух перестал искриться вокруг, Эш наконец-то смог разглядеть где оказался. Кажется, это была территория Академии, буквально в двух кварталах от того ангара в котором он активировал браслет. Вокруг уже стемнело, стоял поздний вечер, судя по тому насколько был холодным воздух и как выглядели деревья вокруг — начало весны.  
  
Эш подошел к одному из информационных табло и посмотрел на звездную дату — он оказался там, где нужно. Ничего особенного — если верить описанию операции в документах Секции — всего лишь скачок на тридцать один год назад.  
  
Человек, которого Эш искал должен был жить недалеко от Академии и преподавать в ней несколько курсов. Стоило наведаться к нему домой и поинтересоваться о предмете миссии.  
  
_«Личный журнал коммандера Тайлера. Звездная дата — засекречено. Местоположение — засекречено. Выполнение задания может потребовать больше усилий чем было рассчитано аналитиками Секции. Объект более не проживает по указанному в личном деле адресу»_.  
  
Эш шлепнул ладонью по дельте и запись прекратилась. Проверил работает ли маскирующее устройство — он включил его сразу же как покинул территорию Академии.  
  
У него было две недели на поиски человека, о котором он знал только имя и в лучшем случае примерное описание — на детали Секция как всегда поскупилась.  
  
В какой-то момент он подумал, что это какой-то тест для проверки его способностей и что на самом деле нет никакого задания. Быть может верхушка Звездного флота управляющая Секцией просто решила так избавиться от него. Хотя вряд ли бы на него стали тратить столько ресурсов, если бы хотели просто убить.  
  
Он вернулся в Академию, добрался до расписания, выяснил в какое время стоит искать свою цель с завтрашнего утра. Осталось решить где переночевать, убить время до начала занятий.  
  
В маскировке он мог бы пойти куда угодно, но Эш не хотел уходить с территории Академии. И похоже единственное место где он мог провести время — это бар «602», как раз находящийся на окраине академ-городка. Воспоминания о нем у Эша сохранились, правда он воспринимал их не как свои, а то что ему пришлось взять у настоящего лейтенанта Тайлера.  
  
В баре было шумно и людно. Несмотря на поздний час тут толпились кадеты — судя по формам средние и старшие курсы. Младшим наверняка задавали больше и их не пускали в подобные места.  
  
Эш уселся на один из стульев возле барной стойки, заказал первое что попало на глаза и решил, что до самого закрытия бара он переждет тут, а потом останется еще пара часов до первого занятия в Академии.  
  
— Вы только посмотрите на него…  
  
Неподалеку от Эша кутила группа кадетов и они так громко разговаривали что невольно привлекали внимание. Невозможно было не погрузиться в свои собственные воспоминания об учебе…  
  
— Подождите меня…  
  
Слева от Эша раздался шум — кажется один из кадетов перебрал и перевернул столик. На пол посыпались бутылки, стаканы и столовые приборы. Другие посетители стали смеяться или возмущенно комментировать происходящее.  
  
— Это просто невероятно, — раздраженно произнес бармен и вышел из-за стойки. Он рывком поднял на ноги несчастного кадета и добавил: — Сколько раз я говорил тебе, Крис, не связывайся с ней.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Никаких но, — бармен толкнул кадета в сторону двери. — Как проспишься вернешься и поможешь прибрать бар к открытию.  
  
Кадет поплелся к выходу, а бармен вернулся на свое место. Кажется, он заметил, как внимательно Эш наблюдал за происходящим, поэтому кивнув в сторону улицы произнес:  
  
— Это уже не в первый раз, Липпа и девчонки дразнят его, а он никак не поймет, что все люди разные и кого-то вырубает с одной стопки, а кому-то можно и десять выпить и ничего не будет.  
  
Эш улыбнулся и отхлебнул из своего стакана — кажется какой-то светлый эль.  
  
— Пайк хороший парень, но слишком доверчивый, — покачал головой бармен.  
  
Эш замер. Посмотрел в сторону дверей и сразу же переспросил:  
  
— Вы сказали Пайк? Кристофер Пайк?  
  
Бармен кивнул.  
  
Вот это да. Эш быстро встал со стула и выскочил из бара. Огляделся и наткнулся взглядом на удаляющегося кадета Пайка.  
  
Нет, у него нет на это времени. Нужно выполнить задание и вернуться в свое время… У Эша был миллион причин не догонять Пайка и не пытаться поговорить с ним. Но любопытство… Кажется оно оказалось сильнее. Эш знал Пайка в своем времени — они даже неплохо поладили, может быть даже слишком хорошо. Но потом судьба развела их в разные стороны. Пайк был слишком занят со своим кораблем, а Эш новым назначением и с момента как они вернулись на Землю у них даже не было и шанса встретиться.  
  
Может быть им и не стоило больше пересекаться.  
  
Но сейчас… Сейчас у Эша было преимущество. Он мог узнать Пайка получше, провести немного времени с интересующим его человеком — ведь не важно в каком времени ты находишься, симпатии остаются симпатиями в любую звездную дату.  
  
Тем более что у Эша была маскировка. Пока маска меняла его черты лица Пайк даже и не поймет с кем он разговаривал. А спустя тридцать лет — вряд ли вспомнит о случайной встрече.  
  
Возможно Эш постоял бы еще и подумал стоит ли подходить к Пайку, но видимо Вселенная решила все за него. Кадет Пайк просто упал, споткнувшись о собственные ноги.  
  
— Вы… ты в порядке? — Эш оказался рядом спустя минуту. Он взял Пайка за предплечье и помог встать.  
  
— Да, наверное.  
  
Кадет Пайк наконец-то был достаточно близко чтобы Эш мог оценить то насколько он отличался от  _капитана_  Пайка. Младший был не так широк в плечах, да вообще немного худым, как это обычно бывает у молодых парней, когда кости вырасти выросли, а мышцы за ними не поспевали. Ну и конечно же Эш отметил про себя темно-русые, почти каштановые в таком освещении волосы Пайка, лишенные даже намека на седину — это казалось немного непривычным.  
  
— Что вы так на меня смотрите? Никогда не видели пьяных кадетов? — Пайк выдернул руку их хватки Эша и его как следует качнуло.  
  
— Уверен, что доберешься до общежития? — Эш едва удержался от того чтобы задать какой-нибудь каверзный вопрос о том, как Пайк умудрился так набраться.  
  
Вместо ответа Пайк кивнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, словно находиться в вертикальном положении в одной точке пространства было чрезвычайно сложно.  
  
— Ладно, удачи тогда, — Эш позволил себе улыбнуться и отправился обратно в сторону бара — до закрытия еще далеко, а где-то переждать ночь ему нужно.  
  
Он обернулся назад, посмотреть удачно ли Пайк добрался до конца аллеи и вышел в сторону общежития, но его там уже не было. Видимо он шел гораздо быстрее чем Эш рассчитывал.  
  
В любом случае это была интересная встреча — именно так и подумал Эш возвращаясь в «602».

***

За время клингонского «плена» Эш привык что иной раз спать ему удавалось всего пару часов за пару дней. Стоило лишь заснуть как обязательно в камеру наведывались клингоны с вопросами о выборе боли и все сводилось к тому что ни о каком отдыхе даже и речи не шло.  
  
Правда все изменилось, когда Эш оказался в личных покоях Л’Релл — но о тех временах он предпочитал не вспоминать.  
  
Сейчас же Эш чувствовал себя сносно — для человека, который не спал всю ночь и встретил утро на лавочке в парке у Академии. Он надеялся добраться до своей цели сегодня и активировать последовательность возвращения как минимум к вечеру.  
  
Но в той самой аудитории где цель Эша должен был вести занятия к нужному часу никто не появился. А через десять минут после начала кадеты начали расходиться — видимо, им просто не сообщили об отмененном уроке.  
  
Эш добрался до секретаря, но тот отказался выдавать информацию о преподавателях Академии без соответствующего запроса. Как оказалось, сделать это могли только сотрудники Академии или сами кадеты…  
  
— Кажется я вас знаю, — прозвучало за спиной у Эша. Он как раз стоял возле главного крыльца и думал, что делать дальше. Развернувшись Эш увидел кадета Пайка — кажется у Вселенной были другие планы на их знакомство.  
  
— Это вы вчера помогли мне встать, когда я навернулся на ровном месте? — Пайк подошел поближе. Он встал на ту же ступеньку что и Эш и внезапно их совершенно незначительная разница в росте, которая раньше вообще не бросалась в глаза стала слишком очевидной.  
  
— Добрался до общежития без приключений? — Эш подумал, что возможно ему удастся попросить Пайка поспрашивать секретаря о пропавшем преподавателе. В конце концов если мироздание вкладывало в его руки возможность стоило ею пользоваться.  
  
Пайк кивнул, но он выглядел так, словно ему было неловко, что Эш вообще видел его таким пьяным и неуклюжим.  
  
— А вы кого-то ждете? — спросил он.  
  
— Ищу одного из преподавателей, но он не пришел на занятия и больше не проживает по последнему известному адресу, — Эш прикинул, что раз Пайк проявил интерес, то стоит подогреть его любопытство.  
  
— Вы о Ларсоне? — Пайк угадал.  
  
— Да, ты ходишь к нему на занятия? — возможно Вселенная послала кадета Пайка чтобы он помог Эшу выполнить задание.  
  
— В прошлом году, — Пайк спустился на пару ступенек ниже и посмотрел на Эша. — Он заядлый игрок в покер, мы можем поспрашивать в карточном клубе о нем.  
  
И с этими словами он спустился еще, словно предлагал Эшу последовать за ним. Что же, похоже у Эша не было выхода, кроме как принять помощь Пайка.

***

— Откуда ты знаешь где Ларсон играл в карты? — спросил Эш, когда он и Пайк поднимались в сторону транспортного узла. Это был действительно интересный вопрос, потому что Эшу казалось, что Пайк совсем не похож на азартного человека — ни в одном из времен.  
  
— Предпочту не рассказывать, — с этими словами Пайк улыбнулся и это выглядело настолько привычно, что на мгновение Эшу показалось что рядом с ним далеко не кадет. — Не хочу компрометировать себя в глазах разведки.  
  
Эш снова не поверил своим ушам.  
  
— Как ты…  
  
— У меня был друг, который слишком увлекался Секцией и прожужжал мне все уши об их технологиях, — объяснил Пайк. — Так что голографическую маску я способен распознать.  
  
Если честно Эш не знал, что это настолько старая технология Секции — но похоже именно так оно и было.  
  
— Покажете мне свое настоящее лицо?  
  
Они стояли возле общественной транспортационной платформы, прямо возле входа и Эш думал о том, что будет если он сейчас откажет Пайку. Пойдут они дальше или Пайк не станет помогать Эшу пока не получил бы желаемого?  
  
— Ладно, я не настаиваю, — Пайк махнул рукой и Эш почувствовал облегчение — ведь неизвестно как бы повернулась история с назначением капитана Энтерпрайз на Дискавери если бы оказалось, что они уже знакомы…  
  
Хозяин карточного клуба, находящегося в старой игорной зоне Невады рассказал, что Ларсон давно не появлялся, но обещал вернуться через неделю, чтобы забрать свой выигрыш, который он оставил на хранение. По словам хозяина Ларсон часто так делал и всегда возвращался, пусть иногда и опоздав на пару дней.  
  
Эш подумал, что у него есть время. В конце концов его две недели только начались. Стоило вернуть Пайка в Академию, поблагодарить за все и больше не пересекаться, чтобы не портить ход истории.  
  
Только вот кадет Пайк, который только что был рядом куда-то пропал…  
  
Эш прошел почти всю улицу, пока среди туристов и случайных прохожих не мелькнула кадетская форма. Он направился по этому следу и в итоге оказался в одном из баров — и Эш никак не мог решить удивлен он по этому поводу или нет.  
  
— Слушай, пацан, проваливай отсюда, нам проблемы со Звездным флотом не нужны, — Эш услышал эти слова в дальнем зале бара и когда добрался до него к нему навстречу почти вылетел кадет Пайк.  
  
Кажется, местным вышибалам не понравилась его причастность к Академии.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Эш, когда они вышли на улицу и примостились на каменном ограждении. При естественном освещении стало видно, что Пайк умудрился разбить нижнюю губу. Эш не мог понять, когда его угораздило влезть в неприятности и пытался соотнести такие уникальные способности по поиску неприятностей с тем образом капитана, который ему был известен.  
  
— Да ничего особенного, — Пайк потрогал трещину на губе пальцем, зашипел и надувшись ответил: — Увидел, что они продают ромуланский эль, хотел попробовать. А они решили, что меня специально прислали из Звездного Флота чтобы накрыть контрабанду.  
  
Эш чуть не рассмеялся. Ему прямо захотелось по возвращении в свое время спросить у капитана Пайка об этом случае и посмотреть на его лицо.  
  
— Что тут веселого? С этим в лазарет Академии не появишься, сразу все узнают. Мне только синяков на лице не хватало, Липпа и так постоянно подкалывает меня по поводу и без, а теперь еще и это, — Пайк вздохнул, встал с ограждения. — Мне кажется моя помощь вам больше не нужна, я, пожалуй, вернусь в Академию.  
  
Эшу на ум пришла совершенно дурацкая идея. Ну как дурацкая — если бы кто-то предложил ему такое, когда он сам был на десять лет моложе и чувствовал себя так же неуверенно как Пайк, то он бы согласился без раздумий. Это сейчас ему казалось, что возможно он пожалеет о том, что собирался предложить Пайку.  
  
— А что я могу сделать для тебя, чтобы утереть Липпе нос?  
  
Кажется, Пайк понял, что получил в свое распоряжение целого агента Секции 31 и тут же на его лице расцвела улыбка.

***

Липпа оказалась кадетом Филиппой Джорджиу, которая вот-вот должна была выпуститься из Академии. Эш смотрел на эту невысокую улыбчивую девушку и немного жалел, что ему не довелось познакомиться с ней в его время.  
  
О том, как с капитаном Джорджиу познакомился Вок Эш предпочитал не думать.  
  
После возвращения из Невады Эш случайно обмолвился о том ночью коротал время на лавочке в парке и Пайк предложил помочь с поиском временного жилья. Эш хотел отказаться, но кто знает насколько растянулась бы эта история с Ларсоном, ну не спать же на улице в конце концов. Тем более что погода не располагала — да, с каждым днем становилось теплее, но даже климатическая регулировка не позволяла сделать все сезоны теплыми.  
  
Квартира располагалась в старой части города, совсем недалеко от Академии — один из тех кварталов, что строились в первые годы послевоенной разрухи, практически на развалинах Сан-Франциско, оставшихся еще с XX века. Дом был хороший, невысокий и по первому впечатлению очень теплый.  
  
Эш прошелся по той из комнат, что была и гостиной и кухней, и лишь тонкая дверь отделяла ее от спальни и подумал, что в качестве временного жилья вполне сгодится. Тем более что сейчас в городе было затишье туристического сезона и хозяин дома согласился сдавать квартиру почти даром. С тем обеспечением Секции, что имелось у Эша он мог позволить себе две таких квартиры.  
  
— Мне нужно помочь с уборкой в «602» иначе меня туда больше не пустят, — объяснился Пайк когда они вышли из старого города и сразу же исчез из поля зрения Эша.  
  
Снова встретились они уже ближе к вечеру.  
  
Вернее, к началу ночи. Кажется, некоторых кадетов вообще не заботила необходимость готовиться к занятиям — раз уж они каждый день приходили в «602». Эш помнил, что сам бывал тут, но как правило не чаще пары раз в месяц, потому что нельзя стать офицером, если завалить все зачеты и экзамены.  
  
Как это удавалось Джорджиу он даже не представлял.  
  
Собственно, похоже именно это и беспокоило Пайка — он общался с лучшими кадетами Академии, отличниками и ударниками, но большая их часть умудрялась сочетать хорошую учебу с постоянными вечеринками. Но не всем удавалось жить в таком ритме, а кадет Пайк похоже этого совершенно не понимал. Ну или делал вид что тянется за Джорджиу и ее друзьями, чтобы не терять компании.  
  
— Ну и каков у нас план? — Эш встретил Пайка у входа в бар. Они договорились еще в Неваде, что обсудят свои действия прежде чем показываться на глаза «Липпе». — Как именно я могу помочь поставить Липпу на место?  
  
— Все очень просто, — Пайк кажется искренне верил в свой план, а вот Эшу детали предстоящей «операции» не нравились. Но надо было как-то убить время пока Ларсон не объявился — хозяин карточного клуба обещал связаться если вдруг появится новая информация.  
  
Они зашли в бар в разное время. Эш сел за барной стойкой, а Пайк пошел к своим друзьям, которые встретили его радостными возгласами…  
  
— Вот это да, Крис, где ты умудрился расквасить себе губу? — спросил кто-то из кадетов. — Если продолжишь, останутся шрамы, а ты сам знаешь, как их тяжело сводить с лица…  
  
Эш не особо вслушивался в болтовню, царящую вокруг, но все равно разбирал все что творилось вокруг Пайка. Похоже судя по словам его друзей у будущего капитана Энтерпрайз были сложности на личном фронте — не складывалось, причем по совершенно разным причинам. Впрочем, Эш этому не удивился, офицерам Флота зачастую некогда было строить отношения, но как правило это касалось уже зрелого возраста, когда световые года ставили крест на любых чувствах. Эшу Пайка было почти жалко — он ведь был не то слово как хорош собой и даже возраст не испортил его. Может быть даже совсем наоборот — тут Эш поймал себя на мысли, что действительно сидел и оценивал то насколько капитан Пайк привлекателен внешне и думал о том, что при более подходящих обстоятельствах согласился бы с ним переспать…  
  
Возможно дело было в содержимом стакана Эша. Или в плане кадета Пайка, который заключался в абсолютно дурацкой идее, которую с минуты на минуту нужно было претворить в жизнь.  
  
— Хватит меня жалеть, Липпа, — голос Пайка прозвучал громче обычного — явно для того, чтобы Эш его услышал. — Я быть может один только потому что не хочу доставлять твоим подружкам радости обсасывать подробности моей личной жизни.  
  
Судя по всему, Пайк уже выпил. И опьянел до такой степени, что язык начал заплетаться.  
  
Быть может еще немного и Пайк натворил бы дел, сорвав не только план, но и опять выставив себя на посмешище, сломав остатки целой мебели в баре.  
  
Похоже, стоило идти и спасать положение.  
  
Эш оставил барную стойку и подошел к компании, в которой находился Пайк.  
  
— Добрый вечер, кадеты, — поздоровался Эш. — Если вы не против я заберу Криса. Кажется, ему уже хватит.  
  
— А вы кто еще такой? — поинтересовалась Джорджиу. Ее фирменный прищур, подозрительный и узнаваемый видимо сохранился в любой реальности. Она смотрела на Эша так, будто пыталась увидеть, что же прячется за маской — если бы знала, что она есть — а потом спросила у Пайка: — Крис, ты знаешь этого человека?  
  
— Да, конечно знаю, — Пайк встал из-за стола покачиваясь и вышел поближе к Эшу. — Наверное я все-таки пойду с ним…  
  
Это было не то, что они запланировали, но возможно эффект получился более внушительный, потому что, уходя из бара Эш прямо чувствовал на себе взгляды Джорджиу и остальных кадетов. Кажется, никто из них не ожидал от Пайка знакомство с агентом Секции 31 — конкретно для сегодняшнего случая Эш раздобыл себе бейдж старого образца.  
  
— Тебя в таком виде вообще пустят в общежитие? — спросил Эш когда они с Пайком отошли от бара. — Вчера ты хоть на ногах стоял, а сегодня даже на это неспособен. И когда только успел?  
  
Пайк покачал головой. Он действительно держался в вертикальном положении только благодаря Эшу.  
  
— Комендант корпуса обязан доложить руководству Академии с занесением в личное дело кадета… Неподобающее поведение… порочащее…  
  
— Так, ясно.  
  
Похоже вся эта затея с тем, чтобы принять помощь у кадета Пайка с самого начала была неправильной. Особо сильно Эш чувствовал это в данный момент, когда завел Пайка в свое временное жилище — в конце концов он не мог допустить чтобы карьера будущего капитана пошла под откос из-за одной маленькой ошибки. Ведь произвести на Липпу впечатление знакомством с агентом Секции была идея Эша.  
  
— Спи, — сказал Эш, когда ему все-таки удалось уложить Пайка в кровать. Сам он растянулся на длинном диване перед большим окном — вид там был вполне себе завораживающий.  
  
Эш не спал более суток и стоило ему опустить веки как он сразу же провалился в сон.

***

— Личный журнал коммандера Тайлера. Звездная дата и местоположение — засекречены. Данных о местонахождении цели все еще нет. Ожидаю поступления информации через несколько дней.  
  
Эш отключил запись. Еще раз посмотрел на пустую кровать и покачал головой — Пайк исчез рано утром, причем так тихо что Эш не заметил его ухода. Впрочем, кажется это было к лучшему. Не стоило продолжать общение.  
  
После завтрака Эш связался с карточным клубом и уточнил свои координаты. А еще он решил съездить куда-нибудь подальше от Сан-Франциско, чтобы как можно меньше находиться возле Академии. В конце концов у него была куча свободного времени, которое нужно как-то потратить.  
  
Он испытывал соблазн отправиться до озера Шаста и побродить по тамошним окрестностям, чтобы хотя бы так посмотреть на знакомые, хоть и по чужим воспоминаниям места.  
  
Но потом Эш подумал, что возможно он не имеет на это права — в конце концов, ему эти фрагменты памяти не принадлежали...  
  
В размышлениях о том, что же делать в ближайшие дни Эша снова занесло к Академии — правда на этот раз он оказался со стороны посадочной площадки, откуда стартовали шаттлы, доставляющие кадетов к Сатурну.  
  
— Ты следишь за мной?  
  
Эш не поверил своим ушам. Слева к нему подходил Пайк, только на этот раз он выглядел каким-то взъерошенным, словно только что вернулся с Сатурна и провел весь день в душном крохотном учебном шаттле. Возможно так оно и было.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Эш. Ему самому показалось странным что уже третий день подряд он специально и не очень натыкается на Пайка.  
  
— Тогда что ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Проходил мимо, — и Эш правда собирался как можно быстрее оказаться в другом месте. На этот раз действительно уйти куда-нибудь подальше от Академии.  
  
— А я ведь даже не знаю твоего имени, — вдруг произнес Пайк. Он поравнялся с Эшем и они продолжили идти вдоль границы территории Академии вместе.  
  
— С этим я ничем тебе не могу помочь.  
  
— Все настолько секретно? — Пайк обогнал Эша, развернулся и теперь не быстро шел спиной. — Что же за миссию ты выполняешь раз не можешь рассказать о ней никому?  
  
— Мне кажется этот вопрос лишен смысла… — Эш хотел добавить, что бесполезно терзать его вопросами, но Пайк очень неудачно споткнулся о собственные ноги и чуть не упал. Эш поймал его, перехватив через спину и прижав к себе. Восторженные глаза Пайка оказались слишком близко, чтобы Эш мог разглядеть то, насколько они идеально-серые. Может быть даже слишком.  
  
— Они смотрят на нас, — сказал Пайк. Он наконец-то обрел равновесие, твердо стоял на земле, но не торопился отходить от Эша. Впрочем, Эш и сам не особо стремился убрать руку.  
  
— Кто?  
  
Пайк повернул голову и посмотрел на кого-то. Видимо там, на посадочной площадке были его однокурсники, которые конечно же наблюдали за тем что делает Пайк.  
  
— Знаешь они меня спрашивали сегодня, — Пайк снова взглянул прямо Эшу в глаза, словно пытался проникнуть взглядом сквозь маску. — Хотели узнать кто ты такой и почему я ушел с тобой словно мы старые… друзья.  
  
— А тебе и правда стоит перестать так напиваться и уходить с первым кто позовет, — скорее всего со стороны Эш звучал так, будто собрался читать нотации чужому ребенку, но он действительно считал, что ничем хорошим потакание прихотям Липпы и ее друзей для Пайка не кончится. Как-то в голове Эша образ образцового капитана не сочетался с буйным кадетом, пытающимся перепить своих однокурсников.  
  
Эш наконец-то совладал с собой и отступил назад, увеличивая расстояние между ним и Пайком.  
  
— Это очень странно, но с первого же момента как я тебя увидел то сразу понял, что могу доверять, — Пайк улыбнулся и в этот момент Эш очень явно увидел насколько тот молод. Может быть даже слишком — чтобы думать о нем так много как это делал в последнее время Эш.  
  
— Возможно интуиция тебя обманывает.  
  
— Или я просто безнадежный романтик и верю в любовь с первого взгляда? — Пайк похоже сам не ожидал от себя что подобное признание вырвется из него так стремительно. Он тут же начал краснеть и это сразу бросилось в глаза.  
  
Эш решил, что это совершенно точно не могло происходить на самом деле. О, Кейлесс, он же не позволял себе размышлять о капитане Пайке больше чем требовали приличия, а теперь тут прямо перед ним кадет Пайк розовел как первые майские пионы.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет? — Эш спросил это как раз для того чтобы отвадить себя от этого молодого человека и наконец-то занять оставшееся до появления Ларсона время чем-то более продуктивным. Например, можно было исследовать кое-какие общедоступные архивы Федерации.  
  
— Двадцать один.  
  
Эш тяжело вздохнул. Это клингонские мальчишки взрослеют чрезвычайно рано, потому что так велят традиции и, если способен поднять  _bath’leth_ , значит можешь и драться. Но Эш прекрасно помнил свою юность на Земле… вернее юность Тайлера и знал, что Федерация растила лучших своих детей в любви и заботе. Если этого не могли дать родители — обеспечивало общество, учителя, воспитатели и куча других взрослых… И оттого торопиться взрослеть совершенно не хотелось. И может быть поэтому кадеты творили столько глупостей, влипали в неприятности, напивались до беспамятства и влюблялись в незнакомцев.  
  
Да, Эш прекрасно знал, что через пару лет Пайк отправится служить энсином на свой первый корабль и к нему все меньше будут относиться как несмышленному юнцу, но здесь в стенах Академии, в колыбели Звездного флота…  
  
— Найди себе кого-нибудь твоего возраста, Кристофер, — как можно более вежливо произнес Эш. Возможно это было самое странное что ему приходилось вообще когда-либо озвучивать. До этого момента интерес к нему всегда проявляли ровесники и никогда разница в возрасте не превышала пары лет.  
  
— А если я не хочу? — кадет Пайк перестал краснеть и теперь стоял перед Эшем нахмурившись. Кажется, он был совершенно серьезен и сейчас очень сильно напоминал самого себя только на тридцать с лишним лет старше.  
  
— Ты не знаешь моего имени, ты даже лица моего не видел, но говоришь о какой-то симпатии? — Эш попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу. Хотя вряд ли это сработало бы — не в таком юном возрасте. Юношеский максимализм в Академии часто цвел пышно и подпитывался ощущением собственной исключительности, которое активно культивировалось среди будущих капитанов Звездного флота — это был самый странный вариант естественного отбора, но даже он работал как часы, поставляя на флагманы лучших из лучших.  
  
— Возможно имя и лицо — это далеко не то что интересует нас в людях, — Пайк произнес это так уверенно, словно уже проходил через что-то подобное.  
  
— Тебя привлекло это, — Эш ткнул пальцем в дельту — старый бейдж Секции, который он носил специально чтобы не светить свой.  
  
Эш не стал дожидаться пока Пайк ему ответит, он быстро ушел прочь от территории Академии прекрасно зная, что никто за ним не пойдет. Занятия были еще в самом разгаре и вряд ли Пайк рискнул бы прогулять их.  
  
Дурацкий разговор совершенно не шел из головы. С одной стороны, Эшу не нравилась такая активная настойчивость Пайка, потому что парень явно не воспринимал отказ всерьез, а это уже проблема. А с другой — чем больше Эш думал, тем сильнее понимал, что скорее всего, если он вернется на тридцать лет в будущее там ему точно ничего не светит с капитаном Пайком. Потому что за три десятка лет правила и инструкции наверняка въелись в него так сильно, что даже несчастный скотч, налитый на два пальца в бокал Пайк цедил чрезвычайно медленно. Если бы Эш не видел кадета Пайка своими глазами, то ни за что бы не поверил.  
  
Все-таки время меняло людей иной раз так сильно, что от них оставался только фантом. Ну или невозможные серые глаза, которые не шли у Эша из головы.  
  
Эш резко остановился. Кажется, чертов план призванный утереть нос Липпе неслучайно заключался в самом банальном притворстве влюбленной парочкой. Пайк предложил его и Эшу он не понравился с самого начала. Самое ужасное в итоге оказалось то, что они не сделали того что задумали. Ничего особенного не произошло, а Эш продолжал думать о том, что могло бы случиться, следуй они задуманному. Причем его размышления скакали из одного времени в другое, переключаясь с кадета на капитана и наоборот.  
  
За попытками выгнать неправильные мысли Эш все-таки добрался до общественных архивов и совершенно безрезультатно попытался убить время там.

***

В «602» Эш пришел специально.  
  
За время, проведенное в архиве, он вдруг решил, что если Пайк и сегодня вздумает напиться чтобы потешить Липпу, то Эш вытащит из бара за шиворот и искупает в первом попавшемся фонтане.  
  
Может быть цель его миссии как раз заключалась в том, чтобы не дать Пайку пустить свою жизнь под откос? А Ларсон просто прикрытие и на самом деле Секция доверила Эшу что-то гораздо более ценное?  
  
Как сказал тот специалист? «Стандартная процедура»?  
  
Но сегодня Эшу не повезло. Пайка не было в «602». Да и друзей его тоже не наблюдалось. Вообще в баре стояла удивительная тишина, изредка нарушаемая разговором пары офицеров, сидящих в дальнем углу.  
  
— Если вы ищете кадетов, то у них сегодня траур, — внезапно произнес бармен.  
  
Эш насторожился.  
  
— А почему вы решили, что я пришел сюда ради них? — возможно в общежитии ужесточили комендантский час и поэтому никто из кадетов не пришел.  
  
— Ну я видел вас с Пайком, — объяснил бармен. — Вернее, то как Пайк вешался на вас… У них там после обеда кто-то разбился возле Сатурна, и Академия запретила кадетам покидать территорию общежития до специального распоряжения.  
  
Эш подумал, что скорее всего дело даже не касается Пайка. Потому что если бы тот погиб, то история изменилась бы, и кто знает где в данный момент стал находиться Эш. Но с другой стороны — он ведь был под защитой технологии заключенной в браслете и неизвестно что случится, когда Эш вернется в свое время…  
  
С этими мыслями Эш отправился к медицинскому корпусу Академии. Его вело иррациональное чувство, что он должен узнать, что произошло, чтобы на всякий случай вмешаться.  
  
В здание Эша не пустили. Охрана сообщила, что если он не родственник или официальный опекун, то ему тут делать нечего. Даже если Эш агент Секции 31.  
  
Оставалась еще одна возможность проникнуть внутрь, но ее Эш хотел оставить в качестве запасного варианта. Может быть стоило дождаться официальной информации об инциденте от руководства Академии и уже потом бить тревогу.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Эш развернулся на голос. Кадет Пайк стоял на пороге медицинского корпуса — конечно же, вселенная продолжала сталкивать их нос к носу. Выглядел Пайк бледным и судя по тому как было зафиксирована его рука он действительно получил травму.  
  
— Я…  
  
Эш не знал, что сказать. Все причины, по которым он помчался из «602» сюда звучали в его голове хорошо, но стоило собраться их озвучить как все менялось.  
  
Он пришел сюда потому что переживал за Пайка. Потому что боялся, что с ним что-то случилось. Эш был готов превысить свои полномочия и в случае чего активировать браслет чтобы Пайк не пострадал.  
  
Кажется, Эш влип по-крупному.  
  
— Сломал руку в двух местах, — Пайк произнес это так спокойно, будто с ним подобное каждый день происходило. — Все уже срослось, но до завтра надо так походить…  
  
Пайк спустился с крыльца медицинского корпуса и поравнялся с Эшем. Лицо у Пайка было встревоженное и кажется его что-то сильно беспокоило.  
  
— Пойдем в «602»? — предложил он, посмотрев Эшу прямо в глаза. — Обещаю, сегодня я не буду напиваться.  
  
С одной стороны, Эш был рад что Пайк больше не станет потехой для других кадетов, но с другой — это слишком резкая перемена поведения и выглядела она странной.  
  
Но кажется Пайк был готов рассказать о том, что его так тревожило и почему вид у него был такой, будто мир вокруг потерял все краски и стал черно-белым. Эш хотел узнать, что же именно у него на уме, чтобы больше никогда не видеть подобное — поникшее лицо Пайка его отчего-то пугало.  
  
— Это все случилось из-за моей ошибки, — Пайк заговорил почти сразу как им принесли напитки, они даже не успели как следует пригубить. — Я запаниковал.  
  
Эш взглянул на Пайка и кажется в его глазах стояли слезы, которые он сразу же смахнул, закрыв лицо свободной рукой. Видеть его таким разбитым… было больно.  
  
— Инструктор сказал, что я неправильно оценил ситуацию и принял неверное решение, которое привело к трагедии, — Пайк продолжал говорить, только теперь его голос звучал тише и кажется он едва держался чтобы не расчувствоваться прямо здесь и сейчас. — Как я могу командовать людьми после такого…  
  
Эш не выдержал — он положил руку на плечо Пайка и когда тот поднял взгляд произнес:  
  
— Делать ошибки нормально. Было бы странно если бы ты не переживал из-за них.  
  
— Но…  
  
Пайк хотел возразить, но Эш не дал ему и слова вставить. Он просто притянул Пайка к себе и обнял. И только ощутив то как быстро бьется сердце прямо под кадетской дельтой Эш успокоился — кажется он испытывал тревогу с того самого момента как узнал, что в Академии случилась беда.  
  
Видимо, искра которая вспыхнула между ним и капитаном Пайком была гораздо сильнее чем Эш ожидал. Кадет Пайк несмотря на возраст все еще оставался тем человеком, с которым Эш познакомится в своем времени. И на которого ему было так странно смотреть — как на маяк освещающий галактику и призывающий все клингонские дома объединиться… Эта мысль показалась ему совершенно нелогичной и может быть слегка дурацкой — но отчего-то более чем правильной.  
  
Эш подумал, что если их тянуло друг к другу, то значит для этого имелась какая-то причина и стоило поддаться влечению, чтобы разобраться во всем. Ну не мог же Пайк быть настолько беспечным чтобы заинтересоваться человеком, о котором он не знал ничего кроме адреса временной квартиры? Наверняка его вело что-то более внушительное чем романтический флер разведки Звездного Флота и ощущение опасности?  
  
— Знаешь что, — начал Эш когда наконец-то отстранился от Пайка выпуская его из объятий, — я тоже неисправимый романтик.  
  
На лице Пайка расползлась широкая улыбка, словно ему сейчас должны были вручить приз… Он даже потянулся к Эшу, будто не желал откладывать долгожданное получение награды хотя бы еще на мгновение.  
  
— У меня есть условия, — Эш остановил его, уперевшись ладонью в грудь Пайка и оглядевшись — вокруг них почти никого не было, ближайшие посетители «602» сидели в другом конце бара. — Я не говорю тебе своего имени, не показываю лица. Согласен?  
  
Пайк кивнул — он сиял еще ярче, словно еще немного и вместо него тут взорвется сверхновая.  
  
— И я должен быть уверен, что ты осознаешь одну важную вещь, — Эш вздохнул — кажется он только что решился сделать кое-что совершенно непоправимое и запрещенное инструкциями по путешествиям во времени, которую он листал за полчаса до использования браслета. — Я могу покинуть тебя в любой момент, и ты не станешь воспринимать это как личную обиду.  
  
Эти слова повлияли на радостное выражение лица Пайка — оно стало «скромнее».  
  
— Хорошо, — Пайк еще раз кивнул. — Раньше, чем объявится профессор Ларсон ты все равно не уйдешь, а это значит, что у нас есть неделя.  
  
Эш подумал, что возможно он пожалеет обо всем — но это случится потом, спустя тридцать лет и может быть никогда еще в его жизни не будет такого приключения.  
  
Поэтому он откинул дурацкие мысли о запретах и том, чем для него могла закончиться связь с кадетом и поцеловал Пайка в губы.

***

Синтезированный воздух ощущался теперь совсем иначе — особенно после нескольких дней проведенных на Земле. Кажется, Эшу даже не хватало какого-то простора и бесконечного неба над головой.  
  
Впрочем, он не собирался долго отсутствовать.  
  
— Я просмотрел тот журнал что ты мне прислал и понял в чем твоя ошибка, — Эш сидел за штурвалом учебного шаттла и Крис расположился совсем рядом, на кресле навигатора. Это все страшно напоминало то путешествие к временному разлому — и в тоже время все было совсем иначе.  
  
— Давай я покажу что именно ты сделал не так, — Эш взялся задавать вектор направления, когда Крис положил свою ладонь на его. — Что такое?  
  
— Может ты объяснишь словами? — похоже, что Крис боялся, что страшная катастрофа повторится и снова унесет чью-то жизнь.  
  
— Я хороший пилот, — Эш постарался звучать как можно убедительнее — в конце концов ему приходилось управлять шаттлом через туманность только по приборам. Тот опыт что у него имелся, никуда не исчез и наоборот становился богаче. — Ты мне доверяешь?  
  
Крис кивнул и отпустил руку Эша.  
  
— Смотри внимательно, — Эш направил шаттл в вращение как было сказано в журнале полета. — Вот тут нужно было увеличить скорость…  
  
Шаттл затрясло и Крис схватился за консоль — кажется ему действительно было страшно. Но к счастью через мгновение тряска прекратилась и через лобовое стекло открылся потрясающий вид на кольца Сатурна.  
  
— Все в порядке? — Эш посмотрел на Криса, даже развернулся на кресле. — Крис?  
  
— Да, — ответил тот и похоже его испуг действительно начал проходить. — Нужно ускориться, чтобы выйти из крена.  
  
— Именно, — Эш встал со своего места. — Теперь давай ты.  
  
Крис замешкался всего на мгновение. Он поднялся, замер и прежде чем сесть за штурвал потянулся к Эшу за поцелуем.  
  
— На удачу, — сказал Крис и улыбнулся.

***

Из учебного полета они вернулись немного уставшие, но довольные. После одной неудачной попытки Крис сумел совладать с шаттлом и дальше у него все стало получаться. Эш подумал, что проблема Криса была лишь в отсутствии хорошего учителя, который бы показал ему ситуацию которой нет в учебниках. Может быть Эш стал именно таким человеком для Криса — поделился опытом и научил чему-то новому.  
  
Но к слову сказать последнее утверждение относилось не только к полетным хитростям…  
  
Накануне сразу после того как Эш поцеловал Криса, они шли по улице от «602». В общежитие Криса все равно не пустили бы из-за комендантского часа, поэтому единственным вариантом оставалось вернуться в квартиру Эша.  
  
И по дороге между ними состоялся разговор, который как Эш подумал позже, многое расставил по местам.  
  
Например, тот факт, что Крис был готов к интрижке с человеком, которого знал буквально пару дней и не знал об Эше совершенно ничего, кроме того, что он агент Секции 31.  
  
— Я слушаю свое сердце, — произнес тогда Крис. — Мой отец всегда говорил, что это самое важное — доверять тому что тебе подсказывает интуиция.  
  
— Многие люди так попадали в неприятности, — Эш подумал, что возможно стоило вернуть Криса на землю, объяснить, что кроме исследований и открытия новых миров в космосе на каждом углу его могла поджидать смерть. Что иногда твои товарищи погибали так быстро, и их кончина до сих пор не укладывалась в голове… Что самый близкий друг мог оказаться шпионом, подосланным другой расой — готовый убить тебя в самый интимный момент.  
  
Он так хотел все это рассказать Крису, просто для того чтобы предостеречь, поубавить его слепую веру в миссию Звездного флота. Но кажется это было невозможно и скорее всего именно так все должно происходить — Кристофер Пайк станет капитаном и в один из дней транспортируется на Дискавери и окажется в самой гуще событий. Чтобы они с Эшем спасли друг друга? Ради этого? Или ради чего-то другого?  
  
— Я знаю, что это наивно, — Крис улыбнулся и развел руками — в том числе и той что была перевязана. — Но разве не наивно верить в Звездный флот? В самопожертвование, на которое готов каждый из офицеров? В то что несмотря на это мы своих не бросаем?  
  
— Звездный флот — это обещание, — эти слова всплыли в памяти и Эш не смог удержать их при себе.  
  
— Именно, — Крис разве что не засиял, когда услышал, что именно сказал Эш. — Ты понимаешь о чем я.  
  
— Да, — согласился Эш и почти сразу же добавил: — Но причем тут тот факт, что ты буквально готов выпрыгнуть из штанов ради меня?  
  
— Да, я помню, что ты говорил, — Крис приблизился к Эшу и взял его за ладонь свободной рукой. — Я не знаю твоего имени, никогда не видел настоящего лица, но мне возможно достаточно того что есть. Представь, как это бывает — один взгляд, одно прикосновение или даже одно слово произнесенное в подходящий момент и все.  
  
Эш подумал о том, что неужели все люди в двадцать один такие неисправимые романтики? А потом вспомнил Тайлера и убедился, что отчасти это действительно было так.  
  
— А если я на самом деле шпион? Враг Федерации? Волк в овечьей шкуре? — кажется это был последний аргумент Эша и он держался за него как мог. Потому что тепло исходящее от Криса через ладонь опьяняло лучше любого алкоголя…  
  
— Я же сказал, что слушаю свое сердце, — ответил Крис.  
  
Кажется, спорить с ним было бесполезно.  
  
И вот через какое-то время Эш смотрел как Крис выпутывал руку из перевязи, говорил, что все в порядке и она больше не нужна. Как выскальзывал из кадетской формы, словно снимал вторую кожу, обнажая белоснежный силуэт на фоне панорамного окна и разгорающегося ночными огнями Сан-Франциско.  
  
Крис выступил из скомканной у лодыжек формы и подошел к Эшу, который все еще был полностью одет — и этот факт казался ужасным упущением с его стороны. Хотелось снять вообще все, в том числе и маску с браслетом, но Эш вовремя подумал о том какие у этого желания могут быть последствия. И что они почти все в основном негативные.  
  
— Ну, и что же мы будем делать? — спросил Крис. Он на удивление стоял ровно и как будто совершенно не стеснялся собственной наготы перед малознакомым человеком. Наверняка если бы Эш спросил его об этом, то снова получил рассказ об интуиции и вере в любовь.  
  
Эш задумался — в список его сиюминутных желаний внезапно вклинилось так много всего что он даже не пытался понять с чего ему хочется начать. Облизать Криса с ног до головы? Поцеловать так, что Крису перестало бы хватать воздуха? Пересчитать все родинки на его теле и каждую отметить языком?  
  
Крис подобрался совсем близко и прижался к Эшу, обхватил его обеими руками и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Иногда Эш хотел узнать каким Крис его видел, потому что сам он не мог оценить свою голографическую внешность.  
  
— Как много у тебя было… парней? — возможно Эш не должен был задавать такой вопрос, но ему хотелось понять с чем он столкнулся. Крис же на этот вопрос отвел взгляд в сторону и слегка покраснел — тут и гадать не надо, сразу стало ясно что до сегодняшнего момента у него не было секса с мужчинами.  
  
— Тогда зачем тебе все это? — немного жестче спросил Эш. — Ты хочешь заполнить какой-то пробел в своих знаниях и решил сделать это самым небезопасным способом?  
  
— Твоя маска, — с этими словами Крис показал пальцем на лицо Эша. — В ту ночь, когда я был пьян и спал в твоей спальне…  
  
Нехорошее подозрение появилось у Эша. Он не мог нарушать конфиденциальность, чтобы не подвергать операцию опасности.  
  
— Я не знаю насколько продвинутая версия у тебя, но блокировка у нее снимается также, как и у той, что мне показывал мой друг…  
  
— Ты видел мое лицо? — Эш оказался рядом с Крисом. Если случилось нарушение протокола с этим… с этим нужно что-то делать и у Эша были четкие инструкции.  
  
— И что с того? Думаешь, что я буду всем рассказывать, как ты выглядишь на самом деле? — Крис фыркнул и сложил руки на груди крест-накрест. А потом посмотрел Эшу прямо в глаза. — Ты спрашивал меня откуда столько интереса — вот тебе и ответ.  
  
Теперь ситуация звучала еще хуже, чем раньше. Нельзя чтобы Крис просто решил, что можно завести интрижку с человеком, знакомство с которым случится через тридцать с лишним лет.  
  
Они оба замолчали и замерли на своих местах — Крис так и стоял обнаженный.  
  
Эш думал о том, что следовать букве инструкций Секции до последней капли было небезопасно для Криса. Искать одного единственного вулканца, который работает на Секцию и просить заблокировать некоторые участки памяти Криса… Вряд ли бы Эш пошел на это. Он не знал, как подобная процедура подействует на будущее Криса.  
  
Но с другой стороны — теперь Эш мог не скрываться. Хотя бы наедине с Крисом быть самим собой, а ему всего за пару дней надоело строить из себя другого человека. Он так активно боролся в последнее время за то чтобы разобраться кто он такой, что любая маска воспринималась как угроза целостности его личности. Эш не понимал, как агенты носят эти маски годами, полностью вживаясь в придуманный им образ.  
  
— Послушай, — Крис снова прижался к Эшу, обнял его и поцеловал. — Ты сказал мне что можешь уйти в любой момент, без предупреждения. Так почему бы не использовать то время что осталось полностью? Обещаю не привязываться к тебе и уж тем более не влюбляться.  
  
Крис говорил так искренне — по крайней мере Эш ни за что бы не уличил ложь сейчас. Ему было совсем не до того. Конфликт между скучными инструкциями Секции и молодым голым кадетом, стоявшим к Эшу вплотную достиг своего пика и кажется преимущество было не в пользу первых.  
  
Эш ничего не мог поделать с этим вспыхнувшим буквально за день желанием быть рядом с Крисом. Он бы счел это знаком судьбы или чем-то в этом роде, но вряд ли подобным можно было объяснить самое обыкновенное физическое притяжение.  
  
Он и Крис просто-напросто хотели друг друга и похоже ни один из них не планировал превращать это во что-то серьезное.  
  
И кажется подумав об этом Эш окончательно определился с тем, чего именно ему хочется в данный момент.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Эш обнял Криса крепче. Он прошелся руками по его спине, погладил по пояснице, отчего Крис немного прогнулся вперед и затем сжал обе ладони на его ягодицах. Которые почему-то идеально легли Эшу в руки, словно там им было и место.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Эш. Он чувствовал, как Крис добрался до застежек на его одежде и кажется пытался выпутать Эша из нее.  
  
— К черту маску? — Крис заговорил об этом неуверенно, словно боялся, что Эш отреагирует негативно.  
  
— Ладно, — Эш глубоко вдохнул, коснулся себя за обоими ушами и голографическое мерцание перед глазами сигнализировало что маски больше нет.  
  
— А ты и правда такой красивый, как я себе представлял, — произнес Крис.  
  
Эш на мгновение потерял дар речи. Нет, это не могло быть! Крис звучал так, словно видел его впервые…  
  
— Прости меня, — Крис улыбнулся. — Нас в Академии учат добиваться своей цели в том числе и хитростью.  
  
— Ты просто невозможен! — Эш не знал стоило ли злиться на Криса или какой в этом теперь смысл? Лицо он и так уже показал.  
  
Что же, отступать было некуда. Только теперь Эш решил, что в последний вечер в этом времени он свяжется с тем вулканцем от Секции...  
  
Крис потянул Эша в сторону кровати и пришлось повиноваться и послушно последовать за ним. Эш думал о том, что кажется у вселенной были свои планы на его общение с Крисом и в данный момент сопротивление могло выйти ему боком. Он согласился сам с собой — зачем отказываться от того что так активно предлагают?  
  
Тем более что в итоге никакого влияния на будущее Криса это не оказало бы. Эш слишком мало знал о юности капитана Пайка чтобы судить соответствовало происходящее между ними сейчас настоящей истории.  
  
Эш толкнул Криса на кровать и тот упал на спину.

— Все еще желаешь продолжать? — спросил Эш. Он наконец-то взялся за свою одежду, чтобы раздеться — за последние минуты ему стало невыносимо жарко.

Крис кивнул. А потом погладил себя ладонью по животу и схватился за свой член. Он совершенно точно хотел вывести Эша из равновесия… И у него это получалось.

Эш забрался на кровать, чувствуя на себе внимательные взгляды Криса. Тот не стеснялся изучать тело Эша, касаться, как будто бы случайно. Эш навис над Крисом, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что нет в них никакого даже намека на испуг. Крис выглядел так, будто был пьян, хотя Эш прекрасно знал, что ни капли сегодня тот не выпил.

Он поцеловал Криса. Наконец-то они делали это тесно прижавшись друг к другу и Эш всячески отгонял от себя мысли о том, что слишком быстро все между ними случилось. Он сполз от губ Криса к шее, проходясь языком по тому месту где выступал кадык, добрался до ложбинки между ключицами и продолжил свое движение.

Крис засмеялся, дернулся всем телом — кажется ему было щекотно, когда Эш поцеловал его в живот.

Он кажется даже хотел что-то сказать, поднял голову, но не успел. Веселье во взгляде Криса мгновенно исчезло, стоило Эшу добраться до его члена.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — спросил Эш. У него на уме была одна определенная мысль и она уже некоторое время не давала ему покоя — раз уж ему не светило увидеть капитана Пайка на пике удовольствия, то надо ловить момент с кадетом.

Это было странно, потому что иногда Эш воспринимал их как двух разных людей. А порой наоборот, ощущение что он просто с Пайком и неважно сколько ему лет становилось таким сильным… Эш боялся, что, вернувшись в свое время и случайно встретившись с Пайком он сможет допустить ошибку — сказать или сделать что-то не то, выдать себя с головой.

— Все, — на выдохе ответил Крис. Сейчас его щеки были розовыми, шея и плечи также наливались кровью и казалось, что каждое место где его касался Эш неизбежно меняло цвет.

Эш покачал головой. Ох уж этот юношеский максимализм.

— А не боишься? — серьезно спросил Эш. Он провел рукой по волосам, убирая их с лица. Ему так хотелось сказать Крису что-то вроде «я не такой безобидный как кажется» или «ты не знаешь всей правды о моем прошлом».

Но Крис выглядел так, словно ему вообще ничего не страшно. Ну или он показывал это слишком убедительно.

— Ладно, — Эш облизал губы, еще раз посмотрел на Криса, а затем взял его член в рот.

Крис весь словно струна напрягся, мышцы на его бедрах окаменели. Эш поднял взгляд, но не увидел его лица — Крис положил голову обратно на кровать, словно у него не было сил держать ее на весу.

Эш чувствовал свою власть над ним острее чем когда-либо — от каждого едва заметного движения Крис начинал дрожать, комкал простыни и покрывала, приглушенно стонал и продолжал покрываться розовыми пятнами. Сейчас краска начала выступать на внутренней стороне его бедер и Эш даже подумывал в следующий раз укусить Криса туда.

Ну вот Эш уже думал, что у них будет продолжение. Это было плохо…

Он знал, что Крис долго не продержится — слишком много эмоций для одного молодого парня и чересчур ощущений. Нужно быстро решить, что делать дальше, как заставить Криса потерять голову еще больше потому что Эш хотел, чтобы его запомнили. Хотя бы на какое-то время. Это странное иррациональное желание оставить себя в памяти Криса казалось особенно странным на фоне того, что Эш уже твердо намеревался наведаться к вулканцу когда соберется уходить в свое время…

— Я… сейчас… — едва слышно выдал Крис, когда Эш в очередной раз уткнулся носом в редкие коротко подстриженные каштановые волосы, заглотив член до самого основания. Эш замер, позволяя Крису вдоволь прочувствовать каждую секунду.

Эш обхватил Криса за талию, чтобы тот не дергался и в момент максимального спокойствия неосознанно сглотнул. Крис дернулся всем телом, словно хотел оказаться в еще глубже — но это был всего лишь признак того как он выплескивался в глотку. Эш выпускал его член медленно, давая Крису насладиться зрелищем и кажется этого хватило чтобы тот начал заводиться снова...

***

  
Эш проснулся от того что кровать рядом с ним на мгновение прогнулась, а потом резко опустела. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как Крис стоял рядом, к нему спиной, все еще голый.

Почти до самого утра они целовались и просто лениво обнимались, периодически доводя друг друга до оргазма руками. Эш подумал, что для начала этого было вполне достаточно, потому что ему хотелось посмотреть, как скоро Крис захочет больше. Потому что было совершенно точно ясно, что этот молодой человек не собирался останавливаться на полумерах.

— Доброе утро, — произнес Крис и развернувшись к Эшу улыбнулся. Сейчас было видно то, как розовые вчера пятна на груди Криса превратились в темные засосы. На фоне его светлой кожи они казались пугающими. — Мне пора собираться, занятия начинаются через час.

Он медленно прошагал в сторону ванной.

Эш уткнулся лицом в подушку и снова задумался. Что он делал? Зачем? Почему позволил себе пойти на поводу нескольким не получившим развития мыслям? Да, ему чисто по-человечески нравился Пайк в его времени. Хорошо, быть может «нравился» это не слишком удачное слово для описания тех эмоций что Эш испытывал в обществе капитана. Возможно он один раз подумал о том, как он и капитан Пайк проводят время вместе.  _Много_  личного времени. Хорошо, он даже как-то раз представлял, что делает с капитаном тоже самое что сегодня ночью вытворял с кадетом. Или капитан делал это для Эша…

— Чем займешься сегодня? — Крис вышел из ванной, уже полностью одетый. Кажется, Эш потерял счет времени погрузившись в свои мысли с головой.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу тебе рассказать, — ответил он и Крис прищурился, улыбнулся и затем спросил:

— Ты просто не знаешь, так ведь?

«О, Кейлесс, дай мне сил дожить до окончания миссии!» — подумал Эш.

Он действительно не представлял, чем себя занять до появления Ларсона. Хозяин карточного клуба должен был отправить весточку, но до предполагаемого дня Х оставалось еще несколько дней.

— На самом деле знаю, — в последний момент Эш вспомнил о том, что ему нужно сделать. Добраться до того самого вулканца и договориться с ним. Это стоило сделать сейчас, чтобы быть готовым к завершению миссии в любой момент. Кто знает, может быть Ларсон вздумал бы появиться раньше положенного срока?

***

  
Адрес вулканца был первым и единственным в списке экстренных контактов, встроенном в меню управления браслетом. Эш изучил его еще в первый вечер пребывания в этом времени. Судя по тому, что было написано в описании справки о вулканце, он жил в одном и том же месте более ста лет и являлся постоянным связным для агентов, отправляемых в его временной отрезок.

Ну и конечно же он помогал исправлять ошибки, приведшие к деанонимизации.

До места назначения Эш добрался достаточно быстро. Вулканец жил в старом пригороде Сан-Франциско и кажется управлял небольшим магазином… инопланетных овощей и фруктов. Да, именно то, о чем Эш подумал — нереплицированные продукты привезенные со всех концов галактики. Возможно у него тут была и контрабанда. Наверняка работа с Секцией должна была приносить какую-то выгоду.

Эш зашел внутрь магазина — посетителей не было. Сам вулканец сидел в конце зала за прилавком и что-то читал с падда. Вокруг действительно было множество специальных стеллажей для хранения органики с точно выставленным климат-контролем.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Эш и вулканец поднял на него взгляд. Только сейчас стало видно, что он уже в возрасте. Последователи Сурака старели немного не так как люди, поэтому нельзя было точно сказать сколько вулканцу лет.

— Какая у вас проблема? — спросил вулканец и отложил падд в сторону.

— Раскрытие личности, нужно… — Эш не знал, как правильно выразиться. В инструкции то что ему требовалось называлось просто «блокировкой памяти на неопределенный период времени». Еще одна вполне себе стандартная процедура Секции. Иногда Эш задумывался, когда он узнает их все и у Секции больше не останется для него секретов.

— Спрятать неудобные воспоминания вглубь подсознания? — закончил за Эша вулканец. Эш кивнул. — Назовите время и место.

Вот это было сложно. По-хорошему Эш должен был уже сегодня усыпив бдительность Криса устроить ему встречу с вулканцем. Но всего за пару дней Эш настолько проникся вседозволенностью и тем насколько Крис стремился быть рядом, что невольно хотел отодвинуть момент прощания.

В итоге он решил, что попрощается с Крисом сразу, как только получит данные от Ларсона. Поэтому Эш смело назвал вулканцу предполагаемый день, адрес квартиры и обозначил время встречи как поздний вечер. Они оба будут там, и никто не помешал Эшу закончить миссию и спокойно вернуться в его время.

Ну по крайней мере он так планировал. Чем больше он думал о моменте, когда придется оставить Криса, тем более сложным это казалось.

— Вы далеко не первый агент, который делал неправильные выводы и думал, что если не активировать браслет по истечении двух недель, то ничего не случится, — внезапно заговорил вулканце. Он словно прочитал мысли Эша. — Вы не сможете снять браслет. Не сможете избавиться от него любым пришедшим вам на ум способом. Вы конечно вполне способны отрубить себе руку.

Вулканец замолчал и почему-то Эшу показалось что это еще далеко не все.

— Моя миссия не только исправлять ваши ошибки, коммандер Тайлер, — на этих словах вулканца Эшу стало не по себе. — Но и удостовериться что вы выполните свою задачу.

Это все звучало так, словно в случае неповиновения вулканец должен был взять и убить Эша.

— Мой вам совет, — продолжил вулканец. — Пока у вас еще есть время — пользуйтесь всеми доступными вам преимуществами. Но как только истекут оставшиеся десять дней…

— Я понял, — Эш перебил вулканца, а затем быстро вышел из магазина.

На самом деле он был даже благодарен ему за такую прямоту — теперь Эш убеждал себя в том, что нужно сделать все правильно и двигаться дальше.  


***

  
Рано утром через четыре дня Эш остановился на пороге своей спальни и внимательно посмотрел на то во что превратилась его жизнь. На кровати досыпал свои последние минуты перед подъемом Крис, в кухонной части квартиры, которой они конечно не пользовались стояли две небольшие стопки паддов и даже лежала самая настоящая книга. На полу возле дивана валялась скомканная футболка Криса и кажется Эш видел в своем шкафу что-то еще из его вещей…

Он удивлялся тому что все это произошло почти мгновенно. Словно какая-то невидимая сила столкнула их и теперь они не могли отойти друг от друга на слишком долгое время. По сути все так и происходило, потому что последние три вечера Крис готовился к занятиям в квартире Эша. Кажется, в общежитии Крис не появлялся с прошлой пятницы, а на дворе уже стоял вторник и с одной стороны это страшно беспокоило Эша — он чувствовал, что все идет к тому, что еще немного и расставание станет для них невыносимым.

Наверное, ни в жизни Тайлера и уж тем более в жизни Вока не было таких головокружительных и быстроразвивающихся отношений.

Эш все еще отговаривал себя, постоянно убеждая что как только хозяин карточного клуба сообщит о появлении Ларсона, все прекратится...

Четыре ночи подряд они не отлипали друг от друга. Эш пытался не форсировать события, но становилось сложно, когда голый Крис считал, что раз уж его так настойчиво учат не пасовать перед лицом трудностей, то это касается всех областей его жизни.

Казалось, что Крис хотел всего и сразу, но совершенно не мог формулировать свои желания. Поэтому Эшу приходилось буквально брать все в свои руки.

В первую ночь он повторил то с чего они начали. И Крис был явно доволен. Он так требовательно вцепился Эшу в волосы что становилось ясно — оральный секс кадету Пайку определенно нравился. Но стоило ему заикнуться о том, чтобы ответить тем же Эшу пришлось срочно заткнуть его поцелуем и вылизать его рот так тщательно чтобы у Криса выветрились из головы любые мысли.

Эш был не готов даже думать о том, как Крис встанет перед ним на колени, оближет губы и возьмет его член в рот. Он знал, что если что-то подобное случится это зрелище будет преследовать его до конца дней и больше он никогда не сможет смотреть на капитана Пайка думая о том, насколько его навыки стали лучше за тридцать лет…

Дальше было хуже. В какой-то момент Эш понял, что хочет большего и Крис явно разделял его желание. Весь второй вечер Эш совмещал глубокую глотку с пальцами в заднице Криса, наблюдая за тем как того выгибало с вдвое большей силой. Самым большим откровением для Эша стало то как легко Крис согласился на все, словно ждал, когда ему это предложат.

Это снова зародило неприятную мысль в голове Эша, что на его месте мог оказаться любой другой удачно подвернувшийся мужчина и Крис также бесстыдно стонал бы в его руках…

Подобные размышления разжигали внутри желание поставить на Крисе как можно отметин, подарить о себе самые яркие воспоминания. Это было совершенно нелогично и с точки зрения дальнейших планов Эша бессмысленно, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Третью ночь он жестко трахал Криса прижав его к намокшим от пота и семени простыням, кусая за плечи и загривок и не давая тому даже головы поднять. Это было чистое раздражение вперемешку с желанием превратившееся во что-то немного жестокое и Эш даже подумал, что утром Крис уйдет и больше никогда не вернется.

Но вчера Крис пришел поздно вечером, бросив на диван старинный том об истории Федерации и стянув с себя футболку заявил, что желает повторить. Только лицом к лицу.

В тот момент Эшу стало даже смешно, потому что, судя по тому как Крис вел себя и двигался он точно забрел до медицинского корпуса Академии и избавился от всего что могло тревожить его после вчерашней ночи.

Только если раньше Крис боялся там появляться чтобы никто не узнал о его проблемах, то теперь он изменил свое мнение. Неужели ему до сих пор было важно, что подумают другие и поэтому он не нашел лучшего способа произвести на них впечатление как разбрасываться информацией о своей бурной сексуальной жизни?

И вот сейчас Эш стоял на пороге спальни и смотрел как Крис перевернулся на живот, обнажив спину и ягодицы. Кажется, он совсем забыл как носить одежду в этой квартире.

Настенный коммуникатор беззвучно замерцал, сообщая о входящем сообщении.

«Профессор Ларсон позвонил десять минут назад и сообщил что прибудет за выигрышем через два часа», — хозяин карточного клуба не подвел.

Эш прикинул то сколько сейчас времени, очистил архив коммуникатора, чтобы Крис не узнал о сообщении. А затем Эш добрался до будильника и вместе с сигналом, который должен разбудить Криса оставил «записку».

До карточного клуба путь не близкий и Эшу пора было выдвигаться.

***

  
Вулканец не отвечал на вызовы.

Возможно это было и к лучшему. Эш почти добрался до карточного клуба и уже думал о том, что именно случится после того как он получит необходимые данные.

Эш думал о том, что ему придется рассказать все Крису и скорее всего это будет не самый приятный разговор. Или может быть наоборот, сохранить все в секрете и пока вулканец не будет рядом, чтобы заблокировать память Криса ничего не говорить?

На самом деле Эш чувствовал себя отвратительно. Ему не нравилась эта затея с вулканским слиянием разумов, но Эшу четко дали понять, что другого варианта развития событий тут быть не может.

Ларсон выглядел очень удивленным, когда Эш появился перед ним и сообщил о том, что именно ему нужно.

— Но, я только-только сделал это открытие и никому еще о нем не говорил, — озадаченно произнес Ларсон — его Эш себе представлял немного выше, хотя видел данные его биометрии в досье.

— Секция 31 знает все, — еще одна очень стандартная фраза, которую Эш уже привык произносить как ответ на любой вопрос о его профессии.

— Хорошо, я подписывал договор, нарушать не собираюсь, — Ларсон глубоко вздохнул и махнул рукой в сторону. — Вам придется пройти до моего дома, я храню все материалы там.

По дороге вулканец все-таки ответил Эшу. Пришлось переназначать их встречу… на завтрашний вечер. Сегодня Эш планировал все-таки рассказать Крису правду и может быть, как следует попрощаться. Дать им хотя бы один вечер на то, чтобы побыть вместе еще чуть-чуть.

Да, возможно это было слегка эгоистично, но Эш ничего не мог с собой поделать.

***

  
— Почему у тебя такое кислое лицо? — Крис сидел на диване, рядом с Эшем. Он подобрал ноги под себя и листал тот самый том истории Федерации. Кажется, экзамен должен был состояться через пару недель.

Эш только что вернулся от Ларсона. Наконец-то он получил все необходимые данные. Ларсон почти все время удивлялся тому насколько оперативно Секция узнала о его исследовании. Но судя по тому, что Эшу в принципе пришлось совершать это путешествие Секция действовала недостаточно быстро. В досье Ларсона говорилось что через месяц он неудачно сыграет в карты и за это его убьют. Конечно же об этом Эш не мог Ларсону рассказать, но судя по тому как косился на него хозяин карточного клуба подобный исход был вполне ожидаем.

А если учесть, что азартные игры на деньги на территории Федерации считались практически вне закона, то удивительно что Ларсон так долго протянул.

— Да так, задумался, — Эш вернулся к своему позднему обеду. Честно говоря, он не особо помнил, что у него в тарелке, выбрал первое попавшееся меню. Аппетита не было — видимо предстоящий разговор действовал на Эша не самым лучшим образом.

— Подожди немного, разберусь с войной с зинди и попробую развеселить тебя, — Крис произнес это сопроводив таким взглядом, что у Эша не осталось сомнений — кадет Пайк снова не даст ему сегодня спать.

Возможно стоило вывалить на Криса все как есть, чтобы дать ему времени хотя бы до завтрашнего утра чтобы как-то справиться с новостью. Расставаться на негативе Эшу не хотелось, даже при том, что вулканец все равно заявится к ним вечером, чтобы заблокировать Крису память.

— Я встречался сегодня с профессором Ларсоном.

Крис замер на мгновение, а потом поднял взгляд от книги и удивленно посмотрел на Эша. Кажется, он совсем не ожидал что все случится так скоро.

— Вот как, — это единственное что Крис сказал. Казалось, что ему нужно пару секунд чтобы справиться с собственными мыслями. Видимо он так и сделал, потому что его лицо изменилось и Крис вдруг стал выглядеть очень спокойным, будто они тут погоду обсуждали. — Так вот почему тебя весь день не было?

Эш кивнул.

— И когда ты собираешься… — Крис замолчал. Он ведь по сути и не знал куда Эш уходит — уезжает в другой город или в соседнюю звездную систему. Или может Эш улетал за пределы Федерации…

— Завтра вечером.

На некоторое время воцарилось молчание.

— К черту войну с зинди! — Крис резко закрыл книгу и отбросил ее в сторону. Он приблизился к Эшу и забрался к нему на колени. — Только не говори мне что у тебя другие планы на вечер.  


Разве Эш мог сопротивляться? Он уже давно решил, что нет. Крис Пайк действовал на него сильнее любого наркотика, бил по нервам жестче чем любая клингонская трость боли. Эш думал, что вернувшись в свое время ему придется избегать капитана Пайка, чтобы не бередить воспоминания об этих нескольких днях проведенных в обществе кадета Пайка.

Крис выдернул тарелку из рук Эша и оставил ее туда где раньше сидел сам — при этом часть соуса попала на обивку дивана.

— Ты обещал, что не будешь так бурно реагировать, — произнес Эш — он смотрел Крису прямо в глаза и видел в них если не грусть, но как минимум недовольство грядущим расставанием.

— Но ты не говорил, что мне в принципе нельзя этого делать, — Крис поцеловал Эша, забрался руками ему в волосы. — Может быть скажешь, как тебя зовут раз уж мы скорее всего больше никогда не встретимся?

Эш не смог сдержать улыбки. Кажется, одно из качеств будущего капитана у Криса уже было — идти напролом до последнего, не признавая безвыходных ситуаций.

— Ладно-ладно, — Крис прижался к Эшу и начал тереться об него и даже через два слоя одежды становилось ясно, что этот вечер закончится также, как и предыдущие четыре.

Ягодицы Криса снова легли в ладони Эша так будто были созданы для этого. Крис же дернул молнию кадетской формы и освободил шею — он всегда делал это когда становилось жарко. А потом он совсем смахнул тарелку с дивана, и она со звоном упала на пол оставив возле себя пятно из остатков ужина.

Крис встал с коленей Эша и медленно, почти демонстративно снял верх кадетской формы, словно давая разглядеть себя и запомнить. И за это Эш был ему благодарен.

— Ложись, — внезапно приказным тоном произнес Крис, — на диван.

— Зачем?

— Ложись на диван, — еще жестче повторил Крис и Эш поймал себя на том что по спине побежали мурашки. Нет, он конечно неоднократно слышал, как капитан Пайк отдает приказы и иногда он действительно делал это так, что офицеры слушались его беспрекословно. Но Эш никогда не думал, что это было в нем еще в юности…

Он решил подыграть — повернулся, упал головой на подушки, разложенные возле подлокотника. Эш вытянул бы ноги — длины дивана хватило на это с лихвой. Но он не стал этого делать, поэтому одну ногу согнул в колене, а вторую поставил на пол, стараясь не попасть в несчастную тарелку.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — Крис улыбнулся и в его глазах сверкнул азарт, словно он задумал что-то что Эшу может не понравиться.

Крис забрался на диван, устроившись прямо между коленей Эша и кажется все его намерения тотчас же стали явными.

— Нет, — Эш попытался сесть, но Крис навалился на него прижав к дивану — у него это так легко получилось будто он давно спланировал все.

— Почему ты так сопротивляешься? — спросил Крис. — Я хочу сделать тебе приятно, чтобы подарить приятные воспоминания.

Они и так остались бы. Просто Эша от одной мысли о том, что Крис хочет ему отсосать скручивало от возбуждения и член мгновенно начинал твердеть — и это конечно же не осталось незамеченным.

— Я же… чувствую, — Крис улыбнулся, выделив последнее слово интонацией, — что ты заинтересован. Это наш последний вечер вместе все-таки…

Крис знал на что нужно давить. Во всех смыслах. Мало того, что он давно уже положил ладонь на пах Эша, так еще и приводил аргументы с которыми было сложно спорить.

Капитан Пайк все равно не отвечал на вызовы Эша. Совсем скоро Пайк отправился бы в новую миссию, Эш останется в штабе Секции и будет руководить ее операциями с места. Эш был уверен, что ему придется побыть какое-то время на Земле, прежде чем он начнет руководить агентами по всему квадранту.

Так может быть и все-таки стоило уступить Крису? По крайней мере Эш сохранил бы эти воспоминания и мог думать о том, как ему было хорошо в недалеком прошлом.

— Хорошо, — сдался Эш.

Он подумал, что возможно потом наступит момент, когда он пожалеет об этом, но сейчас ему хотелось выкинуть из головы все посторонние мысли и думать только о губах Криса и местах где они могли оказаться.

А Крис времени не терял. Он сполз назад, быстро расстегивая брюки Эша. Нетерпение Криса казалось таким явным и осязаемым, что осознание того как сильно он желал… Это заводило Эша еще сильнее.

Одного только взгляда на то как контрастировали пальцы Криса на члене Эша почти хватило чтобы кончить. Эш едва удержался — он закрыл глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу как можно больнее, чтобы привести себя в чувство.

Нет, Крис и раньше касался его, это не было каким-то запретом, но сейчас все казалось другим. Эш совладал с собой, повернул голову и все-таки посмотрел на Криса — и тот как раз обхватил головку губами.

Эш чуть не заговорил по-клингонски — пришлось заткнуть рот ладонью. Он сделал это так резко, что Крис заметил и они встретились взглядом… А потом Эш потерялся в ощущениях.

Ему казалось, что видеть он больше не может. Потому что картина того как Крис медленно насаживался ртом на его член навсегда выжгла ему сетчатку. Он чувствовал, как горит — в теплом тесном бесконечном скольжении с звонкими хлюпающими звуками, которые кажется Крис делал специально, видя какой эффект они производили.

Эш не заметил в какой момент, протянул свободную руку и положил Крису на голову — и словно понимая, что от него желают тот взял глубже. О, Кейлесс, откуда… Нет, Эш не мог сформулировать свой вопрос, он вообще сейчас не в состоянии составлять слова в предложения вне зависимости от того из какого языка они.

Но в какой-то момент Крис остановился, замер над пахом Эша и они снова встретились взглядом. Только сейчас Эш заметил то насколько Крису нравилось происходящее — он сам весь снова порозовел, а левая рукой он давно сжимал собственный член.

— Хочу… — Крис замолчал, словно ему было сложно говорить. — Целиком.

Эш покачал головой. У него на языке вертелся вопрос, он страшно хотел спросить откуда у Криса столько опыта, хотя вроде бы тот говорил, что не встречался с мужчинами… Неприятное чувство, желание оставить на Крисе как можно больше отметин поднялось внутри, но Эш вовремя его прогнал.

Ему в этом времени оставалось пробыть меньше суток, и кто он такой чтобы указывать Крису с кем проводить вечера.

— Если ты беспокоишься за меня, то зря, — Крис вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Я готов признать поражение, если не получится.

Эш опять не сдержал улыбки. Но к счастью в этот раз Крис ее не увидел, так как Эш все еще прикрывал рот рукой. Он все еще не был уверен, что слова из его рта выходят на правильном языке — не хватало еще пугать Криса клингонским.

Эш кивнул, соглашаясь на все — пусть Крис рискнет. Эшу уже было достаточно, он не хотел ставить рекордов, но упрямство Криса и его желание делать все на сто процентов кажется оказалось весьма заразным.

Крис снова наклонился к члену Эша, взял его в руку и начал медленно цедить слюну на головку. Эш зажмурился, давая себе секунду передышки. Влажное тепло снова обволокло его и только теперь оно продолжало наступать, словно глотка у Криса была бездонная.

Страшно хотелось согнуться, протянуть руку и погладить Криса по горлу, но Эш остановил себя — это его желание могло плохо кончиться. Эш все еще не мог смотреть на Криса ему было слишком. Хотелось податься вперед, помочь Крису в его «деле», но Эш замер, чувствуя как оргазм медленно подбирался, собираясь мелкой дрожью, вторя сердцебиению и тому как горло Криса неосознанно сокращалось. Он мог в любой момент отстраниться — Крис тяжело дышал, но продолжал насаживаться ртом на член.

В какой-то момент Эш ощутил, как по нему течет слюна, потому что Крис давно уже не мог ее сглатывать. Его губы оказались у самого основания члена — напряженные и скользкие и одна лишь мысль об этом вырвала из Эша остатки самообладания. Он чувствовал, как кончает в Криса, как тот сжимает пальцы на его бедрах и тяжело дышит уткнувшись носом в лобок…

Эш хотел, чтобы время остановилось. Чтобы завтра никогда не наступало и ему не пришлось бы уходить, но это было не в его власти… Он кое-как отдышался, наконец-то позволив себе открыть глаза и посмотреть на Криса. Тот сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана и запрокинув голову. Вид у Криса был… Вряд ли бы Эшу хватило слов даже в двух языках, чтобы описать как следует то насколько Крис выглядел затраханным.

Крис заметил, что Эш наблюдал за ним, повернул голову и облизался.

— Доволен? — Эш подумал, что, наверное, очень хорошо, что Крис выбрал карьеру офицера Звездного Флота, потому что дисциплина и строгие порядки немного поумерят его тягу к экспериментам. Ну по крайней мере Эш на это надеялся.

— Очень, — лицо у Криса и правда было довольное. — Пойдем в кровать.

— А как же война с зинди? — Эш прекрасно понимал зачем его зовут в спальню. Только вот если он завтра уходил, то экзамен по истории Федерации никуда не делся бы.

— Могу пересказать тебе весь параграф, — Крис вскочил с дивана и сразу же снял с себя остатки одежды — все равно они были испачканы. — Только в постели.

Кажется, сопротивляться было бессмысленно и Эш последовал примеру Криса.

— Зинди впервые напали на Землю двадцать четвертого апреля две тысячи сто пятьдесят второго года, — Крис притянул Эша к себе и поцеловал.

Эш не был уверен в своих знаниях истории Федерации, но были вещи которые в его памяти почему-то сохранились лучше других. И отчего-то ему казалось, что Крис промахнулся с датой. Может быть это была интуиция или просто эхо остаточных воспоминаний, полученных вместе с личностью Тайлера, но Эш посчитал что об этом стоило сказать.

— Ты ошибся, — произнес он когда Крис наконец-то отлип от него.

— Нет.

— Проверь себя.

— Ты серьезно? — кажется Крис воспринял предложение открыть книгу без энтузиазма. — Прямо сейчас?

Это было важно. Нельзя отвлекать Криса от учебы даже если сильно хочется утащить его в кровать и не выпускать оттуда до самого утра.

Кажется, Крис понял, что бесполезно спорить. Он покачал головой, огляделся, нашел в какой угол улетела книга и поднял ее.

Он открыл нужную страницу и несколько секунд изучал текст, а потом лицо Криса изменилось.

— Две тысячи сто пятьдесят третий, — произнес он. — Как я мог перепутать?

— Вот поэтому тебе сейчас нужно потратить время на это, — Эш подошел к Крису и ткнул пальцем в книгу. — А не на меня.

— Но… — Крис пытался возразить и Эш потянулся к нему и еще раз поцеловал. Похоже, этот аргумент оказался наиболее убедительным.

— До завтрашнего вечера я никуда не денусь, — сказал Эш и это чистейшая правда. Возможно последняя, которую ему можно было озвучить для Криса.

***

  
Утром Крис казался более молчаливым чем обычно. Он спокойно собрал разбросанные по квартире Эша свои вещи в одну большую сумку и поставил ее возле выхода. Кажется, Крис готовился к тому, что скорее всего он больше никогда сюда не вернется.

— Я сегодня буду в Академии допоздна, — произнес он, когда пора было уже выходить. Эш вышел к Крису чтобы проводить, но страшно не хотелось расставаться.

— Встретимся после занятий в «602»? — внезапно с какой-то очень явной надеждой в голосе спросил Крис. Он смотрел на Эша так, будто надеялся, что все еще можно изменить.

Эш покачал головой. Они и так уже слишком привязались друг к другу, хоть и знакомы от силы неделю. Это было какое-то сумасшествие, а не семь дней — Эш никогда не думал, что в его жизни возможно что-то такое, вспыхнувшее так быстро, создающее впечатление что это пламя будет гореть вечно.

Но все рано или поздно заканчивалось.

— Я думаю тебе стоит зайти сюда, перед моим отъездом, — Эш не хотел произносить это слово, но видимо нужно было поставить точку, — попрощаться.

— Как скажешь, — Крис согласился, но звучал он так, будто будь его воля сегодня он бы все сделала по-другому.

Он взял сумку и не глядя на Эша вышел из квартиры.

***

  
 _«Личный журнал коммандера Тайлера. Звездная дата – засекречено. Место – засекречено. Экстракция данных прошла без проблем, профессор Ларсон сотрудничал с первой минуты. Выполнение миссии близится к завершению, мне осталось только обеспечить конфиденциальность и можно отправляться домой»._

Вулканец прибыл за полчаса до назначенного времени. Оглядел квартиру, но ничего не сказал. Эш подумал, что он пропустил где-то пятно, когда раздавал задания роботам-уборщикам, но видимо вулканец на все смотрел с одинаково недовольным лицом. Если так можно было сказать.

— Когда ждать объект? — спросил он, повернувшись к Эшу. — Я рассчитываю, что вы приняли все необходимые меры, чтобы блокировка прошла по плану.

— Он придет, — произнес Эш.

Полчаса назад он включил последовательность возвращения на браслете. Ему требовалось время чтобы подготовиться к прыжку сквозь время и теперь Эш ощущал едва заметное тепло на запястье.

— Вам лучше подождать там, — Эш показал на спальню. Крису не стоило сразу видеть вулканца, чтобы не возникло повода беспокоиться. Вулканец последовал просьбе Эша, скрылся из виду.

Крис действительно вернулся спустя некоторое время. Сейчас он выглядел гораздо более веселым чем утром и кажется уже совсем не грустил.

— Слушай, давай пойдем в «602», побудем там хотя бы полчаса? — предложил он и сразу же схватил Эша за руку, словно звал пойти с собой. — Я не прошу тебя оставаться или что-то в этом роде, но все началось там и мне хочется, чтобы наши последние минуты вместе…

Крис резко замолчал и отвел взгляд.

— Тебе не стоило так привязываться, — сказал Эш. — И кажется я просил не влюбляться.

Он притянул Криса к себе и обнял. Просто чтобы еще раз почувствовать то какой он худой и горячий и как быстро билось его сердце.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я влюбился? Всего неделю назад я даже не знал, как ты выглядишь и до сих пор даже не представляю, как тебя зовут, — расстроенно произнес Крис. — И почему ты снова в маске?

— Так надо, — Эш позволил себе еще раз обхватить лицо Криса ладонями, вглядеться в его серые глаза и поцеловать. Это был прощальный поцелуй, призванный ослабить бдительность Криса. — Прости меня.

Кажется, Крис даже не успел понять, что произошло, когда Эш развернул его и прижал спиной к стене, так что тот не смог даже и пошевелиться. Вулканец оказался рядом почти мгновенно, его пальцы легли на лицо Криса и прежде чем тот успел запаниковать прозвучало громкое:

— Забудь.

Эш был наслышан о силе внушения вулканского слияния разумов, но никогда не видел вживую. Неизвестно, что сейчас происходило в голове у Криса, но когда вулканец убрал от него руки, он просто спокойно стоял и смотрел на Эша остекленевшим взглядом.

— Все что было связано с вами, я заблокировал, — сообщил вулканец. — Чтобы вскрыть эти воспоминания нужна очень сильная телепатия и необходимо знать, что именно искать. Направьте юношу в комфортную для него обстановку, чтобы когда морок от слияния пройдет он почувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Крис, иди в «602», — сказал Эш. — Твои друзья наверняка ждут тебя нам.

Без лишних слов Крис повернулся в сторону двери и ушел.

— Судя по цвету индикатора на вашем браслете вы покинете наше время через пару часов, — вулканец тоже направился к выходу. — Не заставляйте меня принимать меры.

Эш хотел было сказать, что не планирует задерживаться в этом времени, но не успел — вулканец вышел и дверь за ним также закрылась.

Не зная как убить оставшиеся два часа Эш не придумал ничего лучше чем тоже отправиться в «602». Он сел за барную стойку и краем глаза наблюдал за тем, как Крис общался со своими однокурсниками и насколько веселым он выглядел.

***

  
Как только воздух вокруг перестал искриться браслет на руке Эша раскрылся и теперь его можно было снять.

— Коммандер Тайлер, — встречал Эша один из тех лейтенантов, что собственно и принес ему задание, — ваша миссия прошла успешно?

— Да, — судя по часам, висевшим недалеко от места использования браслета Эш отсутствовал всего пять минут.

— Командование будет ждать от вас отчет о прохождении стандартной процедуры, — произнес лейтенант. Он забрал уже неработающий браслет и полученные у Ларсона копии исследования. Маску Эш снял сам, потому что ему надоело ходить не со своим лицом.

— Вы можете взять пару дней отгула, прежде чем приступить к работе, — с этими словами лейтенант протянул Эшу падд где был открыты распоряжения о дальнейших операциях Секции. Кажется, даже несмотря на отдых Эшу придется ознакомиться с ними. Тем более что ему нужно проследить за тем как проходила реорганизация Секции.

Эш решил, что нет смысла тратить время на отдых и отправился в свой новый кабинет, в котором он даже не успел еще толком обжиться.

Он переступил порог и не поверил своим глазам — возле его письменного стола стоял капитан Пайк.

Эш чувствовал себя очень странно, ведь он попрощался с кадетом Пайком буквально пару часов назад, а на самом деле прошло тридцать лет.

— Капитан? — Эш подошел поближе и пожал руку Пайку. — Чем обязан?

— Вы пытались связаться со мной, разве нет? — Пайк выглядел как обычно разве теперь Эш сильнее чем обычно видел след, который оставил возраст на лице капитана. Хотя он Пайка только красил.

— Да, — Эш замолчал так как не знал, что сказать. Его первоначальная причина попыток связаться с Пайком заключалась в том, что Эш просто хотел встретиться. Может быть пропустить стаканчик чего-нибудь покрепче и поболтать. Но сейчас, после всего того что ему пришлось пережить Эш думал, что возобновлять общение с Пайком будет неправильно. Он не представлял, как крепко держалась блокировка памяти, сделанная связным-вулканцем и стоило ли подвергать тайну операции риску.

— Меня резко выдернули во Флориду на день памяти погибшим от атаки зинди и я какое-то время был вне зоны доступа, — Пайк улыбнулся, будто ему стало неловко, что Эш его искал, но не мог найти. — А потом мне пришлось уделить немного времени себе, потому что такие мероприятия, ну вы знаете, они всегда пробуждают в нас сильные чувства.

Эш не знал погиб ли кто-то из родственников Пайка в той трагедии, но не хотел спрашивать. Он почему-то чувствовал, что Пайк рассказал об этом неслучайно. Нехорошее предчувствие появилось у Эша и он уже пытался придумать как выпроводить Пайка из кабинета, пока тот не вспомнил что-то еще.

— Прошу меня простить, капитан, но мне нужно написать отчет…

— Я сдал тот самый экзамен на отлично и все благодаря тебе, — Пайк перебил Эша и сказал именно то, что Эш больше всего боялся услышать. Он поднял взгляд на Пайка и понял, что вся тайна развалилась и теперь ничего не мешало Пайку помнить те несколько дней что он провел с Эшем в квартире в центре старого города.

— Мне как раз попался вопрос о войне с зинди, — продолжил Пайк. — И если бы не твоя поправка, я бы назвал неправильную дату, и кто знает где бы я был сейчас…

Пайк замолчал и Эш просто стоял и смотрел на него, не зная что и сказать. На него вдруг навалилось какое-то чувство, похожее на стыд и вину, потому что Пайк вполне мог ему сейчас предъявить претензии за все что было между Эшем и кадетом Пайком. Пусть и случилось оно по обоюдному согласию.

— Знаешь, — Пайк подошел к Эшу ближе, остановился буквально в метре, — до Талоса я ничего этого не помнил. А потом талосианцы покопались у меня в голове и память начала открываться кусками. Только я не понимал откуда они. Думал, что схожу с ума, когда вспоминал чем мы занимались те несколько ночей. Начал понимать откуда у меня те или иные предпочтения и почему, когда прочитал твое досье еще перед назначением на Дискавери, то не мог оторвать взгляда от твоей фотографии.

Он не спускал с Эша глаз словно изучал его реакции.

— Я не был уверен даже когда увидел тебя вживую и услышал твой голос — все мои воспоминания казались разрозненными фрагментами больше похожими на фантазии гиперактивного кадета…

Пайк замолчал на мгновение, а потом продолжил:

— И пока я не оказался во Флориде, не увидел монумент, посвященный жертвам той страшной трагедии и не прочитал дату — у меня не было четкой картины.

Он приблизился еще и наконец-то позволил себе коснуться лица Эша, погладить его по щеке.

— Все встало на свои места, — Пайк потянулся и поцеловал Эша.

Он был другой, совершенно непривычный и непохожий ни на кого с кем Эшу доводилось целоваться и в тоже самое время где-то там в этих прикосновениях и движениях губ кадет Пайк был более чем узнаваем. За три десятка лет Крис Пайк вырос, изменился, но в тоже время остался прежним и Эш видел это, чувствовал под своими руками.

Ему было без разницы сколько лет было Пайку — он хотел его любым.

— Стоило памяти вернуться и я осознал как сильно скучал по тебе, — произнес Пайк — теперь он крепко обнимал Эша, словно боялся что если выпустит его, то тот сразу же исчезнет еще на тридцать лет. — Я солгал тогда.

— В чем? — Эш смотрел как у Пайка вспыхнули щеки и это было просто невероятное зрелище. В голове у Эша сразу возникла мысль — осталась ли у Пайка его трогательная способность краснеть всем телом или он утратил ее с возрастом? Внезапно очень хотелось проверить.

— Я обещал тебе не привязываться, а сам все сделал наоборот и влюбился в тот же момент как ты снял маску и показал мне свое лицо.

О, Кейлесс… Эш не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Что смешного?

Эш не ответил, он снова притянул к себе Пайка чтобы еще раз поцеловать и убедиться в том, что это не сон. Вселенная давала ему очередной второй шанс, и он планировал воспользоваться им.

***

  
— Как тебе удалось уговорить хозяина дома?

— Никак. Весь квартал уже давно находится в собственности города, а одному из лучших капитанов Звездного Флота нужно же где-то жить пока Энтерпрайз в доке на ремонте.

Пайк добился того, чтобы поселиться в той самой квартире. Внутри нее было пусто, мебель отсутствовала, но это сущая мелочь по сравнению с тем какой вид на Сан-Франциско открывался через большое панорамное окно. И с тем, сколько воспоминаний, важных для них обоих хранилось в этих стенах.

— Ты уже решил где будешь ночевать пока идет реорганизация Секции? — спросил Пайк, но наверняка он уже знал ответ на этот вопрос.

Эш все время пребывания на Земле спал в одной из гостиниц — по соседству жила группа андорианцев, а дальше по коридору уже третью неделю гостила семья телларитов и поэтому шум на этаже стоял почти постоянно стоило кому-то из этих двух рас встретиться.

— Мне кажется теперь моя очередь приютить тебя, — Пайк улыбнулся и протянул руку Эшу. — Хочешь посмотреть спальню?

Эш хотел ответить что-то вроде «что я там не видел», но не стал этого делать. Теперь у них было все время вселенной — именно это подумал Эш прежде чем кивнуть и крепко сжать ладонь Пайка.


End file.
